The following invention relates to a rotary shift actuator for a shift-by-wire transmission comprising a motor having a motor shaft that is rotatable about a motor axis, an output head arranged towards a second end of an output lever and adapted for connection with a shift shaft of a transmission and a gear train for transferring torque from the motor shaft to the output head, wherein the gear train includes a first shaft rotatable about a first axis, a second shaft rotatable about a second axis and the output lever pivotable about a lever axis and wherein the gear train further a plurality of torque transmitting mechanisms configured to transmit torque from the motor shaft to the first shaft, from the first shaft to the second shaft and from the second shaft to the output lever.